Something Short of Normal
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: But now it was totally different. Oliver Wood in this world didn’t give me a second thought. This Oliver Wood grinned soberly as a scantily clad and obviously well endowed brunette stroked his tan arm.....
1. A Hogsmede Date

**A/N: Since I was updating this story I figured I'd fix up the first few chapters. Please feel free to re-read. They're much better written, if I may say so myself. =^_^= Of course, I claim no ownership to anything. We love you J.K. Rowling. :D Now if only you'd tell us a little bit more about Katie...**

**Chapter One: A Hogsmede Date**

I slumped into a table in the far corner of the Gryffindor common room, pouring over a three-parchment-long essay for Professor Binns. I'll be honest, I hate-no _despise _History of Magic. Its terribly boring and I'm absolutely rubbish at it. I flipped open my rather tattered book and began scanning through the pages until I found the one marked for this lesson. There were doodles of Quidditch plays, goblins and candies littering the page. I know, I'm weird. But sit through one of that awful ghost's lessons and tell me you're not desperate for something-_anything_ distraction.

Suddenly, the portrait swung open and in walked my best friends Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet giggling like mad. I couldn't resist to smile when they fell into the other two chairs at the table, their faces rosy with laughter. Although they are both a year above me, we are like sisters. We had been since I joined the team Second Year. While I had Leanne, who was certainly my best friend, I spent lots of time with Al and Angie and could tell them practically everything. We suffered through female horrors and Quidditch blunders together. My heart ached at the thought of them graduating.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked with a small smile. Alicia and Angelina exchanged mischievous looks before bursting into a fit of giggles again.

"Oh, nothing, Katie." Angelina said in sing-song fashion.

"Yes. Nothing. Nothing at all." Alicia piqued.

"If you consider Cedric Diggory asking about you in Transfiguration nothing."

I sat up straight. "Cedric Diggory?" If two words could ever define perfection, they would be _Cedric Diggory. _He's gorgeous, brilliant and athletic. I've had a crush on his since Second Year when he offered me pumpkin juice at a party for all the Quidditch teams.

"Yeah. The Hufflepuff with the dreamy eyes." Alicia sighed. Cedic was, no doubt, wicked popular and it was no secret that half the female population of Hogwarts was in love with him. But being the Quidditch nazi that he is, our Captain Oliver Wood, had banned his name from ever being dropped in his presence. This was mostly due to him being a _distraction. _And what a beautiful distraction he was. Oliver said that Cedric was the enemy, and if we focused on our plays as much as we did on stupid boys, we would have the Quidditch Cup in the bag. That's right-he's an A-list dork.

"Well?! Don't just sit there, you gits! What did he say?"

Alicia smirked at Angie. Here comes the thunder. "Well, it wasn't so much about what Cedric asked than what happened _after_..."

I raised a brow. Angelina entered.

"You see, we were sitting in Transfiguration trying to figure out this ridiculous incantation for McGonnagal when none other than Cedric Diggory-you know we have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs-anyway, Cedric Diggory walks up to our desk with this cute and shy look on his face and asks, 'You lot play with Katie Bell, right?' Well, Allie here replies, 'Why, yes, we do. Why do you ask?' And then he opens his mouth, as if to say something and then looks behind us and shakes his head saying, 'Nevermind. I'll do it myself.'"

I raised a brow and tried to rise the thumping in my heart at the thought of Cedric saying anything to anyone about boring old me.

"Oh...wait...what?"

"Let me finish, git. Well, I was staring at him thoughtfully when Alicia elbows me in the side and points behind us. I turn around and see-you'll never believe it. Oliver Wood glaring daggers into Cedric's back. Like, he was _really_ pissed."

I raised an unamused eye brow.

"So? Everyone knows Wood hates Cedric."

Oliver Wood, as I have so stated, is our lovely Captain. However, he's more than just some Quidditch Captain to the ladies of Hogwarts. He's the heartthrob of the team, and practically all of Gryffindor. Girls obsess over him-trust me, I know. My best friend Leanne is one of them. If only I could have a galleon for every time I've heard about how _gorgeous _he is and how _sexy_ his Scottish accent is.

"That's not it. I jokingly asked him if he was jealous and he just got this stupid look on his face and blushed terribly and went back to his work." Alicia added with another conniving smile. I rolled my eyes. I knew where this was going. Alicia and Angelina had been trying to get me with Oliver since third year. They've even recruited the twins Fred and George Weasley into their little plot.

_As if THAT'S ever gonna happen._

"Oh, hush, Alicia Spinnet. Now, what do you suppose Cedric wanted?" I asked.

Angelina leaned forward on her haunches. "I think he wanted a little more than Quidditch tactics, sweetie." She had this serious look on her face and she spoke slowly and softly for dramatic effect making me and Alicia giggle.

"Okay, then. Guess Wood has nothing to worry about than." On cue, the portrait swung open again and Oliver Wood walked in. He started for the boys' dormitories but caught sight of us in the corner, smiled and headed our way.

"Hello there, ladies. How are we doing today?" Oliver asked, his thick accent getting the best of his words. Angelina and Alicia were giggling like mad again, and Oliver's eye brows raised so high up they almost met his hairline.

"Eh..."He started. If you've ever heard a Scottish accent then you know how earth-shattering, knee-weakening one can be. Especially one that comes off a six-two, brown haired, tanned and toned in all the right places boy with a lopsided smile. No doubt about it, Wood is a looker, right up there next to Cedric, even. I'd date him if he wasn't crazy.

"Sorry, Wood. We were just telling Katie here about that first prank the twins did to you First Year." Angelina said quickly. Oliver raised his brows but decided to shake it off. His smile returned to his face, lightening it up. Uh oh, here comes the crazy...

"Okay, whatever then. I just came over here to tell you that I've scheduled a practice for tomorrow morning. Seven o'clock, on the field. Got it?" Oh. Quidditch practice. Yay! Please excuse me while I try and contain my excitement.

"But Wood! Tomorrow is the Hogsmede trip! You can't just _not _let us go!" Alicia cried in horror.

"Yeah, Oliver, that's low, even for you."

"Oh come on, Oliver Wood. That's ridiculous. Hogsemde trips are our breaks from this place. I don't want to play Quidditch instead of getting to do something I hardly ever get to do!"

"Please, oh _please _cancel it! No one will go,I swear. I mean, I know _I _won't go. And Katie and Angie won't. You _know _the twins won't. You can't deny them Zonko's. And Harry! Think about poor Harry-"

"Okay, okay!" Wood cried, holding up a hand. "I get it-I get it, alright? Fine, have it your way. We'll reschedule...but that means we're out on the field Sunday at six o'clock. Ravenclaw gets the field at ten."

"Thank you, my most humble obsessed captain." Alicia said with a cute smile. Oliver rolled his eyes and leaned against the table. I noticed Angelina and Alicia exchange meaningful looks before Angie turned to face me slowly.

"So, Katie, do you have a date for tomorrow yet?" I glared at her. She smiled back innocently.

"Yeah, we told you Cedric Diggory was asking about you, right? Maybe that's what he wanted." I felt a smile tug at my lips at the thought of Cedric Diggory asking _me _on a Hogsmede date. It _would _be utterly romantic. Especially around this time of year or Christmas. With the leaves turning a burnt orange and crackling beneath your shoes, Hogsmede was beautiful. It wouldn't hurt to have a beautiful boy by your side, either.

A look crossed over Oliver's face, as if any minute now he would be sick all over the table. I inched back. His face contorted.

"Diggory? That great oaf? Why would you want to go _anywhere _with that buffoon?"

"Have you _seen_ him, Wood? That hair...those muscles..._seeeexx-"_

Oliver held up his hand again, and really looked ill. "Please. Stop there." He looked sidelong at me before shaking his head.

"Well, who are _you _going to Hogsmede with?" I asked politely.

"Eh? Oh, well...no one at the moment. Percy is going with Penelope, I suppose and the twins...well, you know how the twins are. I figured I'd just stag it, you know?"

"Oh, well look at that! You don't have a date. Katie doesn't have a date. Why don't the two of you go together? I mean, you wouldn't want our sweet, innocent Katie here to be in the clutches of evil-mastermind Diggory in total privacy, would you, Ollie? _Think _of all the devious things he would do to our little Chaser!"

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to look at Oliver's expression. He'd probably be having a revelation or something ridiculous of the sort._ Evil-mastermind Diggory_? Come _on_.

"Right. Well, I s'pose that can work. Katie?"

I smiled kindly at him. "Sure, Oliver. I'll go with you."

He smiled small at me before looking at Angie and Alicia nervously. Then he punched my shoulder lightly. Oh, Ollie. Ever the romantic.

"Brilliant. Well, brilliant. Say, we can go to that new Quidditch Supplies store that they just built near Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, and maybe we can all meet up at The Three Broomsticks for lunch and discuss those new plays!"

I stared at him, trying to contain my laughter. A whole day away from Quidditch spent talking about Quidditch? Where ever did I get my luck?

"Uh, sure Oliver. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sounds good, Katie. I'll meet you down here in the morning." He said with a grin and turned and headed up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Angelina and Alicia both looked at me and then it happened. Alicia began screaming.

"What is his _damage_?! I mean, he's going on a date with Katie, here, and all he can think about is _bloody Quidditch_? I swear, that boy has a one-track mind! And not the normal one track mind, mind you. The one track mind of a seriously ridiculous Quidditch nazi!"

I laughed and patted her arm, ignoring the slight pain in my chest. "Allie, its alright. It's not a date, anyway. Just two friends getting together. Chill out." Of course it sucked. Oliver was a _jerk_ in some senses of the word, but I have always been good at playing the 'tough girl' card, and today was no different. My eyes trailed over the entrance to the boy's dorm's and I sighed.

"What? Oh, Katie, come on. He's a loser, anyway, if he can't see just how lucky he is."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Angie, but I'm fine, really."

"Ugh, he is such a git. Don't worry, Al and I will make sure that tomorrow is interesting for you."

I laughed and turned back to my work, trying not to think of tomorrow.

The next morning I slid out of bed before Leanne or any of the other fourth year girls woke up and managed to get a hot shower in. Do you know how impossible it is to get a warm shower with five girls sharing two showers? It's crazy!

I pulled on a pair of sweats and headed to Angie and Al's room like they had told me before I went to bed. Angie opened it when I knocked and pulled me in immediately. I was than shoved onto Alicia's bed and there stood Al, with her closet wide open, looking very excited and mischievous.

"And now Katie, we're going to make Oliver Wood see the real Katie Bell. I'm sure he's so used to seeing you head to toe in mud and dirt from Quidditch practice that he's forgotten how female you really are. Now, nothing says 'I'm a girl' more than a skirt. Here, try this one!" Alicia said, pulling out a dark green skirt that was fashionably scrabbled at the bottom. There were four rather large brass buttons on two sides that unclasped the skirt. It was real cute and I slipped out of my sweat pants and into the little skirt. Than Alicia pulled out the matching top to the skirt, and tossed it to me. I wrinkled my nose in dislike. The skirt was great, but the top looked really…I don't know…sluttish. Alicia's not a slut but she fills out skirts and blouses like this one real well. The shirt showed your belly button and came off the shoulders.

"Alicia..." I whined. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Imagine the look on his face when he sees you in this. Definitely _not _just Chaser material, eh? Besides, we all know how much Oliver likes Quaffles..." She said with a grin, putting her hands above her breasts. Angie giggled and I shook my head.

"Allie...don't you have anything less...promiscuous? I mean, I could just throw on something _I _own..."

"No no no!" Alicia demanded. "We'll find something. Here, try this..." She handed me a burnt orange and cream colored long sleeve t-shirt and pointed to my dark green wife beater. "Slip this shirt on over that. Then pull the shoulder on one side down."

She walked over and showed me herself after I slipped the shirt on. She pulled on sleeve until it revealed my shoulder and the thick strap of my under shirt.

"Cute."

"Hey, I've got the perfect boots to go with that!" Tania Bailey, a blond fifth year commented as she stepped from their bathroom. She dug into her chest and pulled out a pair of knee high tan leather boots and shoved them at me.

"They're yours." She added, eying me as I pulled them on. "You look a hell of a lot cuter in them than I do."

I laughed and thanked her. Then Angie was at my side, pulling me into a chair in front of a vanity.

"Katie! You didn't even dry you hair?" She snapped, looking aggravated. I shrugged and grinned sheepishly. Angie grabbed her wand and did a simple drying spell, then began to run her brush through my long blond tresses.

"Make it nice, Angie!" Krista Winner, their other roommate said while slipping on a button down shirt and a rather short jean skirt.

"Uh, _duh_. Have you ever seen a black girl _not_ make hair nice?" Angie said with a proud smirk. Her roommates giggled and went about their business. Angie is great with hair, really. I trust her more with my hair more than I trust myself.

She brushed it out and used a few bottles of Merlin-knows-what that she sprayed and squirted into my hair. Then she picked up her wand and it 'blew-dry' and she went about her way again. She dug in a drawer of the vanity and pulled out a leather headband that would match the boots perfectly. She slipped it on my head and fluffed my hair all around my face, till it fell in soft waves. I raised my brows appreciatively.

"Now, Katie Bell, if this doesn't get that stupid boy's attention I'll be sure the twins knock all their bludgers at him tomorrow." Angie said, stepping back and crossing her arms across her chest to look at her and Alicia's creation. I stepped in front of the mirror and smiled to myself. I looked good…not like my usual self-but good none the less.

"Well, if he's still being a prat, than I'm sure Cedric will be happy to take his place." Tania said, grinning at me. We all laughed and than Angie and Al started to get ready.

"We're going to be hanging out with the twins today, if you don't mind, Katie." Al said, slipping into a pleated skirt and the top I had chose not to wear. Angie had on a pair of khaki knee knockers and a white shirt that looked great on her.

"Well, let's go, Kate." Angie said as she and Al headed for the door.

"Yeah, here we go." I muttered.


	2. Just A Chaser

**A/N: Updated and edited.**

**Chapter Two: Just a Chaser**

"Ladies!" Fred Weasley, a red haired trouble maker, cried as the three of us headed down the stairs. Oliver had his back to us and was in deep conversation with Lee Jordan, the boy who announced most of our games and the twins' partner in crime.

"You look lovely, absolutely lovely!" Fred said, taking Alicia's hand and kissing it. I saw Alicia blush and giggle, while George grinned at me and Angie.

"Oi, Bell, looking good!" Jordan said, giving me a sloppy grin and a wink. I rolled my eyes and continued down the stairs. Oliver turned at this and had this weird look on his face.

"A skirt, Bell? I never pinned you for the girly type."

Alicia glared at him from beneath Fred's arm. "Wood!"

"I just mean that its not _normal_, you know. I mean, its not like we're going on...on a..." He flushed and looked at his feet. Alicia was fuming by Fred's side and George had to grab Angelina's arm so she didn't launch herself at Oliver. I smiled weakly.

"Yeah...its not like we're going on a..." I echoed his wordless ending with a shrug. Then, as I felt my heart quiver in my chest and my breathing became strangely difficult, I made my way out of the Gryffindor common room. The portrait slammed closed, cutting off Alicia's scathing, "Wood! You _daft _-"

I took a deep breath as I made my way down the corridor until I found fresh air outside in the courtyard. Everyone else was already lining up, and I was at the end of the group, when Oliver made his way over. He looked sheepish and embarrassed but I kept my back to him.

"Eh, Katie…" He began nervously, "I'm sorry about being a prat in there. Its not that you don't look good. You look great…really you do. I was just…surprised. I've never seen you in…eh…"He began to blush "Clothes like that."

I smiled reassuringly at him over my shoulder.

"It's alright, Oliver. I know it may have come across that I was all dressed up because I misinterpreted this day to be a date, but I know that's not what it is. I admit it is a little fancy for just a…meeting, or whatever this is."

He looked at me and than at his feet and than in front of him. Oliver began to shift nervously and then shoved his hands in his pockets again.

"You know…if you want this to be a date…than I don't see why we couldn't…you know…I mean, after all, it's kind of like a date, right? We've got all the stuff dates usually require-two people…a beautiful spot…and…eh…"

I laughed lightly to myself.

"I appreciate your willing to make me happy, Oliver, but my idea of a date isn't spending the whole day talking about Quidditch, no offense." I said, lightly punching his arm. He gave me this slightly hurt look and than grinned.

"Yeah, yeah-I saw that coming. None of the girls I've dated wanted to hear a word about Quidditch. I guess I just supposed…since you were on the team and all…but I understand. Hey, why don't we go to Madame Puddifoot's place? The girls always say its romantic and all…" I began to laugh and gently shoved his shoulder with my own.

"No, I don't want to go to Madame Puddifoot's. That place is disturbing. Let's go to Quidditch Supplies! Like I said, I want to check out the new Firebolt!" I said grinning.

"But-I thought you said…I mean if it's a date…we should go someplace…we both like."

I rolled my eyes.

"Those other girls must be insane if they've deprived you of a visit to Quidditch Supplies. Now, you can make your merry way down to that awful café down there, but _I'm _going to check out the Firebolt and _I'm _going to get some new gear." I said, briskly walking away from him. I did want to check out that stuff. I mean, I love Quidditch and I always went to the Supplies store on Hogsmede visits. I just didn't want to hear about Quidditch _all day_.

Oliver rushed to my side and grinned.

"So, you're not just going to make me happy? Because, if you really don't want to-"

"Oliver, I want to go! Seriously, who are you and what have you done to the Oliver Wood I know?" I asked. He just grinned again and I felt his hand slip into mine.

"Hmm…I'm on a date with a girl who is dying to check out Quidditch Supplies. I think I'm in love." He said. I turned and smiled at him. I guess this date wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

"Oh Merlin, Oliver, have you ever seen anything so…amazing?" I cried. We were inside Quidditch Supplies and I was holding the new Firebolt in my shaking hands.

"Yeah, she's a real beauty!" Oliver said dreamily, running his large hands down the handle of it.

"Imagine if we all had this…Oh, the Cup would be ours!" I knew it would be Oliver's dream to have a Firebolt for every one of his teammates. But there was no chance of that happening anytime soon. The twins certainly couldn't afford one, and even if we put our money together, I, Angie, Alicia, Harry and Oliver's money wouldn't be enough for seven Firebolts. I couldn't even afford one at the look of the price tag.

"That would be great, Katie." He murmured, his hands leaving the broom, touching my shoulders instead. His eyes were still glued to the Firebolt though.

"Aw, is Oliver Wood getting emotional?" I asked, laughing. He gave me a lopsided grin and pulled me against him.

"Oi, you do realize that you're the only girl I've ever met who I can do this with, right? I brought Melissa Kingston here once and I showed her the Nimbus Two Thousand and One and she just stared at it like it was the most boring thing in the world, than she dragged me to Madame Puddifoot's for 'a real date'. It was the same with Jordan Baker, Allison Parks, Gina Kathleen, Miranda White, and Laura Dale-"

I laughed. "Jeeze, no wonder you got so worked up earlier. Don't worry, Ollie, I won't do that to you. I'd rather spend time looking at this than staring at all those kids making out. And, as interesting as it was, I'd rather not hear the fifteen foot long list of girls you've dated, Wood." He just grinned and I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he rested his head on my shoulder. I froze. What was he doing?

"Mmm, Katie Bell, I want to take you to the Shrieking Shack after this, okay?" He whispered, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Oh and why is that, Oliver?" I asked breathlessly. He pulled his head up and grinned at me.

"Because, it'll give me a reason to hold you, that's why. Don't tell anyone but us guys pick scary places to go just for the benefit of getting the girl closer to them." I laughed.

"And what if I told you, Oliver Wood, that I wasn't afraid of the Shrieking Shack?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"We could go with plan 'B'."

"And that would be…?"

"Snog."

I laughed and hit his arm gently.

"And if I said that I don't kiss on the first date?"

"Damn Katie, than I suppose I'll just have to go insane." He said, running a hand through his hair nervously. I laughed.

"Okay, we can go check out the Shrieking Shack, I suppose. Only, we're _not _making out, okay, Wood?" I said very diplomatically. He pretended to look disappointed but the grin he held kind of messed it up. He took my hand and we headed down to the Shrieking Shack.

We stood at the barbed wire gate, me standing in front with Oliver standing behind me.

"Hey, Katie?" He said after about fifteen minutes of complete silence. I turned to look at him, but he was staring at the Shrieking Shack.

"Yes Oliver?"

"I…really am sorry for what I said in the common room earlier. This day has been…eh, the best Hogsmede trip I've ever been on…and George was right…You're an excellent date. I think I said that stuff to you because…well, you didn't look like the Katie I'd seen since she came to Hogwarts and it took me by surprise. And I was afraid you were going to turn out to be like the rest of the girls I've dated and be a…uh…"

"An obsessive compulsive, Quidditch hating, love sick puppy that expected you to be Romeo Montague?" I said, laughing. He laughed and looked at his feet, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"It's weird Katie…Usually; I'm not as comfortable with my dates. I mean, I sit there and I flirt and I kiss and I do all that stuff. But with you Katie, everything feels different. I feel right at home and yet…I can feel my pulse racing like I've just had the most brutal practice of them all. I just get lost into it…and that's why I started touching you. I hope you didn't mind…" He said, rubbing his arm. I bit my lip and smiled.

"I've dated Quidditch players before." Oliver continued, still red in the cheeks, "But they didn't want to hear about it when we went out. I don't know why I thought you wouldn't mind, I just…didn't think that you'd think it was date so it wouldn't bother you. But, this has turned into a date and I'm really glad it has. I mean…I know this is going to sound forward but it feels really good to be out with a really pretty girl who I can talk about Quidditch to. And you're really funny to. No offense, but I didn't expect that I'd be on a date with one of my Chasers."

I found myself giggling and mentally slapped myself. I was making Oliver Wood happy and it made me happy. I thought I didn't like him, but every time he smiled or laughed I felt butterflies in my stomach and when he blushed I felt like wrapping my arms around him. And right than and there all I wanted to do was kiss him. This was weird. You weren't supposed to feel the urge to kiss a boy that was like your brother.

"I'm enjoying this too, Oliver. I have to admit…it did hurt when you weren't…well, too happy about my choice of apparel. You see, Angie, Al and I thought that maybe if I dressed like a girl, you wouldn't drag me in the dirt whilst on your blind Quidditch rage."

"Really? Am I that bad?"

"Oliver…you've never really treated me like a girl. We thought that maybe this way you'd…get your head out of the clouds and…see that I'm not just a Chaser. I'm a girl too." I ended heavily, finally speaking my mind.

"Damn, I'm sorry, Katie. I didn't know…" I laughed and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Oliver! You're three years older than me and one of the most popular guys in school…with all those pretty girls I really didn't expect you to think more of me than a sister. A girl-yes, but nothing more."

He suddenly spun around and grabbed my arms, pulling me towards him.

"Listen, Katie, don't say stuff like that. My age and popularity aren't a good excuse to be treating you like anything but what you are- _a beautiful woman_. You've been playing with me for three years now and I don't know why I haven't noticed that there is more to you than the smart mouthed Chaser whom I always find myself yelling at."

"Don't worry, Wood, I always thought you yelled at me out of love."

"Katie the thing is-I like you." What he said made me stop. I looked up at him and found his deep brown eyes staring at me full of sadness. I didn't expect him to _like_ me like me. I thought he was just overwhelmed at spending the day with a girl willing to talk Quidditch with him.

"Why?" I found myself asking.

"Do you seriously need me to answer that question, Katie?" He asked, laughing. "I like you because you're smart and athletic and you play Quidditch. I like you because you're funny and fun to be with and you make me feel all funny inside. I like you, Katie Bell, because you're so pretty and so wonderful and..and I've been an idiot all these years…haven't I?"

I smiled at him a little and took his hands in mine, watching them as our fingers entwined.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Oh, who knows? If it helps, it wasn't only the fact that Cedric Diggory is the rival team's Captain that pissed me off when he was asking about you to Angie and Alicia."

"Aw, was Oliver Wood jealous?"

"Yeah, Oliver Wood was very jealous."

"Good! It's about time you thought about something other than Quidditch." I joked. He grinned and pulled me closer to him.

"Now, Katie Bell, why do _you _like _me_?" He asked, grinning wolfishly. I pulled away from him and tapped my chin, as if trying to think hard about something.

"Because you're hot and you have a lot of money." I said simply. He looked at me with wide eyes and I crackled with laughter. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm only joking Oliver! I like _you _because you're smart, funny, a wonderful mate, talented, athletic, one hell of a Keeper, you don't give a ruddy damn what others think of you and…" I stood on my tip toes so I could reach his ear. "You're hot…You have one hell of a body from all that practice…as I recall…and you have a sexy accent." I could feel him blushing but he quickly covered it up, trying to regain his masculinity and he leaned over my shoulder, placing his hands on my waist.

"Ah, you think I have a sexy accent, do you?" I giggled as his warm breath tickled my ear and his voice was low and husky. It was all topped with that incredible, sexy Scottish accent.

"Of course! Haven't all your other girlfriends told you the same?" I whispered. His laugh was a deep rumble in his chest.

"Ay, that they have…but hearing that from you is a totally different story. So, you like the Scottish accent, eh?"

"No. I like the Scottish Keeper I'm talking to." I said softly before he leaned over and kissed me. Oh. My. God. I was kissing Oliver Wood. I WAS KISSING OLIVER WOOD! I, Katie Bell, was kissing the heartthrob of Gryffindor, my Quidditch Captain and the guy I vowed I'd never get involved with because he was like a brother. Okay, brothers and sisters don't kiss! Well, not like the way we were kissing at least.

When we pulled away I playfully slapped his shoulder. Was it just me or did Oliver and I already have a really abusive relationship?

"Hey, what did I say about making out?" I jested, grinning at him. He touched my chin and kissed my cheek.

"Well now there's nothing we can do because I really don't think I'm going to stop kissing you for a while, Katie Bell." And he kissed me again.


	3. Twice In A Row

**A/N: Updated and cleaned as well.**

**Chapter Three: Twice in a Row**

Staying true to his word, Oliver informed us that we had Quidditch practice, early the next morning. Alicia, of course, opened her mouth to complain, but brutally had to shut it with Oliver's fleeting words, "I canceled today's! You really can not expect me to cancel another one. What else have you got to do?"

Alicia _always _had something else she would rather be doing. I sighed, contentedly. I had come home, heavy landed with bags, and two-filled-to-the-brim bags of new Quidditch gear. I wanted to see if my new Omni-Fit shin pads were worth the rave.

"Katie is just excited because now she can spend a whole morning with her Ollie-kins." Fred Weasley mocked. His twin grinned in accomplice and threw an arm around his brother's neck.

"Oh, Oliver. _I love you. Yes, I do_."

"Be with me always, my dear, Katie!"

"Where fore art thou, my love?"

"What he hell are you two doing?" Speak of the Devil. Oliver Wood stalked up to the table, planting himself beside me and Angelina. I glanced away quickly, trying to disguise the on coming blush by asking Angelina to pass the toast.

"Well, good morning, Captain Love." Alicia grinned. Angelina giggled and the twins slapped Alicia good naturedly on the back. Sometimes, I really wondered why I bothered being friends with these four. Alicia and Angelina were never any better then the infamous Weasley twins.

"Captain Love?" Oliver asked, brows raised. He then glanced down at me before coughing and looking away.

"Yes, yes! By day he is Oliver Wood, a simpleton student, but by night he is the swashbuckling, dark and handsome Captain Love, making all the little Quidditch girls scream."

I stared at Fred in horror. He was really starting to grate on my nerves. I did not know if I could take any more of the embarrassment.

It did not seem to faze Oliver, though, who just rolled his eyes and began chewing on his hotcakes.

"Swashbuckling? Sounds to me like you've been reading one of Alicia's cheesy romance novels."

"Hey, they're not cheesy!" Alicia cried indigently. "And what do you know, dear Captain? You were off on a cheesy-penny-romance-novel adventure yesterday, yourself! Don't criticize my books!"

That seemed to shut Oliver up. He nodded and continued to devour his food. It struck me then that he had not said a word to me yet.

"So," I started, glancing briefly at his profile. "Does practice start right after breakfast?"

Oliver chose that as permission to look at me fully. He grinned and nodded.

"You bet 'cha. I want to try that position we thought up yesterday. And I read all about this amazing play in that new book I got. I think with these new additions, this is definitely our year."

I think that is Oliver's favorite catch-phrase. Every year seems to be 'the year' to him. I roll my eyes and bury my face in a goblet of pumpkin juice.

After breakfast-which we tried to make last as long as humanly possible-Oliver led us down to the Quidditch pitch. We went our separate ways down by the locker room.

"I definitely think George is the cuter of the two." Angelina was saying, pulling off her tank top and throwing on her Qudditch jersey. I threw on my practice uniform and was lacing up my boots when Angelina and Alicia ended their argument over the cuter twin, turning to me.

"Katie can't possibly decide for us."

"No, not when she's in love with Oliver."

I glanced up at them, feeling the need to roll my eyes for the hundredth time that day.

"Could you two quit saying that? Oliver and I are most surely _not _in love." Angelina and Alicia exchange looks before shrugging.

"If you say so, Katie, my dear."

The four boys were standing outside their end of the the locker rooms when we finally got out. Fred and George were arguing about something, Oliver looked positively perplexed and little Harry was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, obviously dreading this practice as well.

As we passed, I rubbed Harry's head. It was sort of a tradition. Harry was kind of my good luck charm. He smirked and batted my hand away, leaning towards me.

"Might want to watch yourself, Katie. I don't reckon Wood would appreciate his woman touching other guys." And with that he sped off towards the pitch. I rolled my eyes, feeling the dread come on again. Oliver and I had not truly spoken since yesterday. All through breakfast it was as though nothing had changed. I was still just one of his chasers.

Through all the trials of the past few years, and the war with Voldemort slowly approaching, I became a master mind at forcing myself not to cry. Besides, this was not really a crying situation. Who really cared if the guy who seemed so keen to snog you the day before was totally ignoring you today? Right, no pressure.

Angelina and Alicia left my side, heading down with Harry. I followed, the twins rushing ahead of me to lock arms with their ladies. A hand flew to my arm, halting me in my place. Oliver, of course. He grabbed my hand and drug me back to the locker rooms.

The sign that clearly said 'MALES' came closer and closer. Oliver threw the door open and pushed me gently inside.

"Woah, Wood. What the hell?" He smirked and leaned down, capturing my lips with his own. Okay, so he obviously had not forgotten. I guess I was mistaken. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me gently.

"Sorry. I just wanted a little privacy." He eyed the locker room uneasily before looking back at me. "Too forward?"

"Only a little." I laughed, curling my fingers into a mock measurement. He grinned again and pulled me into a tight hug.

"So, I am guessing you _didn't _forget about yesterday..."

Oliver raised his brows in confusion. I laughed and punched him lightly in the arm. This made him grin and he leaned back down, kissing me again. His hands moved to my face. Oliver had big hands.

"There is absolutely _no way _I could forget about yesterday." He murmured, kissing me lightly. "Not when I was up all night just thinking about you..."

Here came the world's biggest blush. It really is funny how words can take on a whole new meaning when said by someone you like. I had heard that phrase from a few people before, Leanne mostly, when I was having a certain problem.

I placed my hand against his cheek, mocking his moves. He had soft cheeks, but I could definitely feel the stubble. It made me grin. Oliver Wood certainly was no boy any more. He had grown into a man in the past few years. He was still tall as ever but had lost some of the lanky awkwardness that boys get, and had broad shoulders and a muscular back. I could picture the rock hard abs that he probably sported beneath his jersey and my hands itched to find proof.

That was a no go. I had not even been dating Oliver for twenty-four hours. Plus, this was supposed to be Quidditch practice. I could not _feel up_ my Captain in the locker rooms. That hardly seemed professional.

Speaking of the practice...I dropped my hand from Oliver's face, and his eyes shot open.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, worry seeping into his voice.

"Um, yes. I think the team is waiting for us." I said slowly. Oliver closed his eyes again and leaned in for another kiss.

"Who cares?"

I laughed, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Did that honestly just come out of your mouth? We are missing Quidditch practice for a snog session?"That was very uncharacteristic of Oliver Wood. However, I really would not complain and certainly, neither would the team.

Oliver sighed loudly, obviously annoyed and pulled himself from me. He looked behind him before glancing back at me.

"Stay here." He murmured. I raised a brow and opened my mouth to question, but he had already jogged out of the locker room.

_Well, I'll be damned_ I thought with a grin. _The Great-Quidditch-Lover Oliver Wood really is going to cancel Qudditch practice again. Two days in a row. Alicia will be thumping!_

A few seconds later Oliver waltzed back in, confusion sketched across his handsome features.

"They left..." he said, truly confused. Oliver could not seem to comprehend why anyone would just up and leave a Quidditch practice. Feeling the need to cover for my friends I grabbed the lapels of his Quidditch robes and pulled him close to me.

"Good. Now, where were we?"


	4. Distractions

** Hey, guys. Here is the next part of the story! **

**Well, I am getting hot with finishing this. It will still be awhile. I apologize for updating the rating, but with the content that I expect to put into the story, a higher rating seemed appropriate. Yes, yes. Expect some pretty naughty things involving your favorite girl. **

**Chapter Four: Distractions**

Snog sessions were definitely a good reason to cancel Quidditch practices. Even Oliver, who I never expected to ever even consider cancelling a practice, did not seem to mind. This was the second practice in a row! Instead of worrying, I enjoyed the moment while it lasted, as I am sure Angelina, Fred, George and Alicia were doing.

Oliver's mouth crashed back down on mine. His hands pulled at my jersey, forcing me closer to him. His body was hard and firm. There was a searing pain in my toes from tip-toeing so much, and I fell to the balls of my feet. Oliver blinked, annoyed obviously, when I pulled away.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess this height thing just isn't-" But Oliver had picked me up before I finished. He gently pressed me against the lockers, being sure not to dig anything into my back. His mouth was on mine before I could protest. He pressed into me, grabbing my legs and pulling them around him.

_Woah_. I thought, my eyes opened wide, _When did THIS happen? _I pushed Oliver off of me gently. His brown eyes opened, obviously angry.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His voice cracked, making me grin.

"Oliver, as much as I hate to break this off-"

"Then don't." He muttered huskily, pressing his lips to mine once more. Giggling, I pushed him back again.

"Katie!" He whined. I could not help but laugh again. He was too cute, standing there, all 6 feet two inches of him, tanned and muscular from years of Qudditch, whining like a little boy who got his broomstick taken away by him mummy.

"Oliver. Do you have the slightest clue as to what we are doing?"

"Yeah, we _were _snogging-very nicely, too." I grinned again. I had to hold my own. My legs were wrapped around his torso and very not-obscure body parts were almost rubbing against my obscure body parts. The creeping blush began to flood back into my face as my mind began to wonder what Oliver was really sporting beneath those damned practice clothes.

Oliver seemed to read my thoughts, something he had attained after years of playing with me. He smirked sexily and I felt my stomach flip and flop uncomfortably. He still kept me against the lockers, and used his free hand to trace the small space between the top of my jersey and my collar bone.

"C'mon, Katie. We aren't doing anything _wrong_." He said. I felt myself quiver. Curse you and that Scottish accent. He smirked when he noticed everything was working perfectly.

"Do you..." He leaned in, kissing my cheek. "Do you really want to stop?" His chocolate brown eyes met mine, finally looking serious.

_Fuck morals. _I thought dismissively. Here I was, tangled in the arms of Oliver Wood, the gorgeous Scottish Qudditch Captain that indeed, as the twin had so put it, made all the girls scream. Here he was, obviously itching to snog the hell out of me, Katie Bell. Who was I to object?

After all, _he had cancelled Quidditch practice. _I would definitely be doing the team a favor by distracting Mr. Wood a little longer.

My hands fell on his shoulder, running up and down them, feeling the taut muscles through all the robes and jerseys. Feeling my courage step up a little, I began to push the offending robe off his shoulders. Oliver pulled back, eyes full of surprise but his cunning smirk dancing on his lips.

"Well, that certainly was brave of you, Miss Bell. And to think, we've only been dating…what, twenty…twenty two hours?"

I slapped his shoulder playfully. A smirk of my own fell on my lips. "I am a true Gryffindor. What can I say?"

That seemed enough.

Angelina and Alicia were huddled on the couch when I entered the common room. I skipped over, noticing the new issue of Witch Weekly that Al had clutched in her hands.

"What's up?" I asked casually, sitting down next to them. Alicia and Angelina had changed out of their practice uniforms and were sitting in their muggle clothes. I had donned mine as well, picking a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt.

Alicia looked up at me, her eyes glinting mischievously. "I don't know. You tell me, Katie."

Angelina smirked. "Probably Oliver by the looks of it. How long were they in there for, Allie? Thirty minutes?"

Alicia nodded. "And here I thought it only took fifteen. Either Oliver's as good in bed as he is on the Qudditch pitch or they went for round two."

"Guys!" I cried, looking around me. None of the other students seemed to be paying attention. That was the last thing I needed-some rumor going around that Oliver and I had shagged in the Locker room.

"Oh, we're all for it, Katie!" Angelina said, raising her hands. "But…could you pick some place more private next time?"

"Still, a Quidditch locker room does seem like something Oliver would imagine. We are lucky he did not decide to shag her out on the pitch!"

"Okay, okay! That is enough!" I cried. "I did not _shag _Oliver!" I hissed. They only grinned at each other.

"Well, your snog session took quite a long time."

I glared down at them.

"Oi, Katie! We owe you one!" George came up behind me and threw his arms around my shoulders.

"Yes! You did a smashing job, distracting Oliver like that!" Fred chipped in.

"Wood was right! This is the year that everything changes."

"Yes, now that ol' Ollie has found a cure for his Quidditch-induced illness-"

"That being _you, _Miss Bell…Many thanks!"

I laughed at the twins. They really were a special pair. Fred and George always seemed to find a way to cheer me up.

"So, what really happened in there, anyway?" Alicia said softly, putting down her magazine. I blushed not really knowing whether or not I should discuss this. I had never had a boyfriend before and never had a hot make out session as I just had. I did not know whether or not it was kosher to talk about it without the other's permission.

However, I had heard my share of gossip from the girls in my house and in my classes. None of them seemed to object to the sharing of budding romances.

"We were kissing, that's all!" I chose to say, feeling that those were the only words I could, without convulsing.

"Just a kiss or not, you did a right number on our dear Captain. We just saw him walking down the corridors with Percy. He had this huge grin on his face."

"He rather looked like doofus if you ask me." George said with a grin.

"And that is a hard accomplishment, when you're standing next to Hogwarts' biggest git." Fred said, obviously impressed.

I laughed again, shaking my head. There was never a dull moment with these four. I did not know what I would do when they graduated. As much as I loved Leanne, I could not see myself spending all my time with her and her other friends.

Today had been a good day thus far. With no classes and-obviously-a different type of Quidditch practice, the weekend seemed to be going in a good direction. I picked up Alicia's magazine as note to drop the subject and began flipping through it.

There was a picture of two people kissing on the first page, and a long article followed it. I raised by brows at the brashness of the couple.

"Isn't it wonderful? I always thought Eloise and Roger would make a good couple!" Alicia said, looking over my shoulder. Eloise Williams and Roger McBiggins were both music artists that Alicia liked. I recalled finding their tracks in Alicia's collection last year when I was snooping through her things.

They were one of those obvious-budding-romance groups that graced society with their presences. It really was only a matter of time…

"Some people just _deserve _to be together." Alicia said dreamily.

Angelina nodded, dozing off herself. The twins exchanged a look before shrugging.

"Girls: I'll never understand them." Fred muttered. George clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"You most definitely are not alone, brother."

I grinned at them.

"Boys can be romantics too, you know." I pointed out. Fred raised a brow, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch across from me, where he sat with his brother.

"Oh? Did Ollie-kins prove that to you this morning?"

"Did _who _prove _what_?" The familiar Scottish brogue interjected. I glanced over my shoulder to see Oliver standing there, his face slightly red and an almost disgusted look on his face.

"Oh! Well, just the man we were chatting about…"

"Yes, Ollie-kins! Right decent that you should join us." George said with a wide smile. Oliver grimnced and dropped down at my feet to sit on the floor.

"Please, what ever you do, never-I repeat-_never _call me Ollie-kins again."

"Whatever you say, Oliver, my dear!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. He dropped his head back and looked up at me. His brown eyes were wide. Merlin, was he adorable.

"Alright, Katie?" He asked softly. I smirked and nodded, petting his head lightly.

"Cool as a cucumber." His brow furrowed. "It's a Muggle expression. " He nodded. Then he frowned again.

"Does that mean you're alright?"

I laughed. "Yes. It means I'm just dandy." He smirked and lifted up his hand. I took it in mine. Oliver dropped his head back down; jumping in on the conversation the twins and the girls had started about the Quidditch World Cup this past summer. I glanced down at our hands, amazed at how big his were compared to mine. I felt like I was ten years old again, holding my father's hand.

At the thought, I giggled and shook my head. Oliver stopped in the midst of his rave about Jenrya Takashi, the Keeper for Toyohashi Tengu, and looked up at me.

"Alright, Katie?" He asked again. I smirked, patting his hand with my free one.

"Oh, you two. Get a room." Angelina said.

"And, preferably, not ours." Alicia added with a suggestive grin.

"Okay. My dorm it is…" Oliver said, jumping to his feet. I gazed up at him. His hand clamped tightly around mine as he pulled me to my feet.

Okay. This should be interesting.

"Hey, Katie. We're going to go have some lunch. Do you want to come with us?" Angelina said, standing up. Alicia dropped her magazine on the table and stretched.

"Sure." I jumped to my feet, being careful not to hit Oliver in the process. I stretched my hand out to him. He smirked and allowed me to help pull him up.

"Oi, we never invited _you_, Oliver." Alicia said, grinning. Oliver raised his hands in defense.

"Where my girlfriend goes, _I _go."

That was good to hear. The twins exchanged a glance before muttering about having something to do. None of us dared to question.

I smiled when I felt Oliver take my hand. Angelina and Alicia skipped ahead of us, chatting excitedly about Cedric Diggory and some boy in their year named Edward Madison. I snorted and glanced up at Oliver. I noticed something.

"You wear an awful lot of black, Oliver." I said cautiously. Oliver's brown eyes shot down at me. His brows rose before he smirked.

"Apparently, I look smashing in black." He wiggled his eyebrows. I snorted again, feeling the urge to roll my eyes. It was not a lie though. He _did _look smashing in black.

He wore a baggy plain black t-shirt and a pair of muggle track pants that reminded me slightly of my Muggle neighbor, William Walters, who played basket ball.

Oliver smirked, catching my eyes. Oh God! He had caught me checking him out.

"Like what you see, Kate?" He asked, squeezing my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"I am going to take that as a yes. I personally think you look wonderful as well." I smiled and squeezed his hand back, in response.

As we hurried down the steps, Professor Babbling stepped out from around the corner.

"Mr. Wood, may I have a word?" She asked in her stern monotone. I raised my brows at Oliver who glanced back at me before agreeing.

"Will do, Professor. I'll see you at lunch, Katie." He said, kissing me on the cheek. I nodded and waved as he walked off with the Ancient Ruins Professor.

I filed behind the line of students that were heading for the Great Hall for lunch. I felt a thud against my body and craned my head around to tell off whoever it was. My eyes met icy blue ones.

Terrence Higgs.


	5. Wonderland

**Okay. I really am getting into this story. I knew that I just had to finish it before I got back to school. I know I probably will not get a whole bunch of reviews, but who really cares? I am sure if you like Katie and Oliver-or if you just love dramatic stories where you sit there and are screaming, "Oh, God! Just kiss her already!" you'll absolutely love this story. It may seem pretty eventless right now, but all that will change my dears!**

**Now that the Harry Potter series is officially "over" (which I personally think is terrible), I figure fanfiction is the only medication for our withdrawal…Or, at least, it is for me. Besides, Mrs. Rowling never said that Oliver and Katie liked each other. I bet we all assumed, so I am glad that I am not the only one who thinks so. **

**Enjoy, my pets.**

**Chapter Five: Wonderland**

"Higgs." Terrence was tall. He, like Oliver, had gone from the awkward lanky stage to the more muscular one. He was in my year and was a Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team. I felt sort of bad for him. Two years ago, he was dropped from his position as Seeker to allow Draco Malfoy-the platinum blonde lawn nom-to play.

"Bell." He muttered, disgruntled. We waited in the long line of students ambling into the Great Hall, arms crossed, looking around. I looked out of the corner of my eye to glance Terrence over once more. He had a stern profile. I remembered that Terrence was rather different from his team mates, especially the nasty Marcus Flint. He was really quiet and hardly ever said a word to anyone. Unlike the rest of his team mates-and his house-he did not feel the need to bounce around, acting like he owned the place.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked. His eyes never looked back at me. I bit my lip, realizing he caught me staring at him.

"No."

He snickered. I glanced back at him, almost shocked. Was Terrence Higgs really laughing?

"You might want to watch it, Bell." Terrence said, as we finally headed into the Great Hall. I raised a brow at him, stopping before I met up with Angelina and Alicia at our table.

"We would not want your Captain to catch you checking out the enemy." He smirked and walked to his table, leaving me. I must have looked like a right moron, standing there with my mouth open.

The nerve of him…

"Katie!" someone called. I spun around to see Angelina and Alicia waving at me. Leanne had found a spot beside them and Alicia turned back to look at her, emerged in some conversation. I growled and made my way to the table.

"Katie!" Leanne gasped as I slid across from her. "Where you talking to who I think you were talking to?"

Angelina and Alicia turned their attention towards me. I picked up the plate of mashed potatoes and scraped a few spoonfuls onto my plate. My eyes jumped immediately to the juicy steak sitting in front of me. Mmmm….

"What?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Where you seriously talking with Terrence Higgs?" She asked, leaning across the table. I shrugged and glanced up at her when she did not pull away.

"Why?" I asked, not liking the inquiry. Sure, Terrence was a Slytherin, which in itself made us enemies, but there was a lot of interaction between Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"It's just…" Leanne looked off toward his direction, "He never talks to anyone."

I shrugged indifferently, beginning to cut the steak. I closed my eyes and sniffed. Merlin, it smelt delicious.

"Terrence is pretty cute…for a Slytherin." Alicia muttered, playing with her mashed potatoes. My eyes shot back over at the Slytherin table, catching a quick look at the mysterious blonde Beater. He was attractive. Not the Oliver sort of cute. Oliver had that rough-and-ready Quidditch champion look to him. Terrence had the whole dark and mysterious look that was popular with the Muggles.

"He is a right good Beater." Angelina mused.

"Yeah, but he was an even better Seeker. Still, Draco is pretty good…"

Alicia raised her brows at me, frowning prettily. "Yeah, he is good, for a little twit. I reckon they should have kept Higgs. They would have played better…"

"Shush, Al." Angelina growled. "We don't _want _them to be good this year."

I laughed and nodded.

"If only Oliver could hear you…" I said with a grin.

"If only Oliver could hear what?" Oliver asked, sliding into the empty space next to me. I glared at him. Did he always have to enter like that?

"Watch it, Oliver. Your Chasers are admiring the Slytherin Beater." Leanne said with a playful grin. Alicia, Angelina and I rolled our eyes. Oliver just raised a brow.

"They're not much to look at." He said. Alicia giggled.

"Don't be jealous, Ollie. We still think you're the most dishy."

Oliver rolled his eyes again. Then he turned toward me. "It appears I'm failing Ancient Ruins." He said, rolling his eyes again.

"How can you..." I trailed off. I was failing Charms. I really had no right to chastise him for failing Ancient Ruins.

Oliver shrugged it off and began filling his own plate, whistling merrily to himself. I smiled as I looked him over. He really was gorgeous. His hair was cropped short and I recalled feeling like he was about to join the British Navy when I first laid eyes on it. I could smell his cologne from there-a strong smell that reminded me of the forest. I enjoyed watching him talk. He was so animated and full of life.

I could easily fall asleep listening to him talk. In fact, there have been some occasions where he would be drilling us in the locker room and I had fallen asleep. Of course, I was thoroughly chewed out afterwards, but all in the same…

Suddenly, I felt eyes on the back of my head. I turned around slowly and my eyes met up with the same icy blue ones they had met a few minutes ago. Terrence continued to stare me down, even knowing that I was looking right back at him. Why would Terrence Higgs be looking at me? Perhaps he was talking to his Slytherin friends about our little run in, but as I looked, I noticed his mouth was not moving.

I turned back around slowly, feeling myself shudder. Why did all Slytherin have a staring problem? I reached down and grabbed Oliver's hand off the table. He stopped in the midst of his conversation with Lee Jordan and raised a questioning brow.

I just smiled quickly at him and he turned back to his conversation.

This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

It was not until Tuesday afternoon that we finally got our next practice in. From all the ones we had managed to escape, Oliver was almost unbearable, eager to make up for it. I could already feel my muscles crying out in pain at what he had in store.

I quickly changed into my practice clothes, donning a tank top and a pair of Muggle track shorts and a good, light pair of sneakers. When the weather got warm like this, we did not bother with our jerseys. I was knotting my hair into a plait when Angelina appeared by my side.

She was already dressed, wearing a light pair of pink shorts and her white camisole. Angelina always had a way of looking fresh and pretty-and she was the very aspect of the beautiful she-athlete. I envied her long legs and completely flat stomach.

"I guess you can't get us out of this one, eh?" She asked with a grin, fixing her hair in the mirror beside me. I laughed and shook my head, ending the plait with a hair tie. Angelina sighed and dropped her hands, turning slowly toward me.

"Say, Katie…" She looked around awkwardly. "Do you reckon George likes me?"

I turned to face her, which was awkward in itself, seeing how she was a few inches taller then me. "Of course George likes you! He is always looking at you and talking about you and going on about you."

Angelina blushed at this, turning her head in the other direction.

"So…do you think it's worth asking him out sometime?"

"No, no no." Alicia chimed in, coming up from behind us. She was dressed the same as us-tank top and shorts. "A girl should _never _ask a bloke out. Leave it up to him. I reckon he will be after your tail for sure!"

Angie rolled her eyes at Alicia's choice of vernacular. "He's had five years to do it, and what? Nothing."

"Awe, Angie, give the kid a break. He's probably just shy-and I know for a Weasley that's going out on a limb-but it is probably the truth. I mean, you don't see him flirting with other girls, do you? And he spends an awful lot time with you." I smiled comfortingly.

She looked at me doubtfully for a second before a huge smirk came to her lips and she went back, looking in the mirror and fixing her hair.

"Guess I should listen to you, Katie. If you can get two Quidditch Captains, I believe you know what you're talking about."

I felt the blush creeping on again. "_Two_ Quidditch Captains?"

Alicia snorted and continued to glance in the mirror, no question making sure she looked pretty.

"Cedric Diggory is always eying you."

"Oh, please! Cedric Diggory is not!"

"How would you know, Katie? You always have your head in the clouds." Alicia snapped back. I looked to Angelina for back up, but she only smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

"He _did _want to ask you out before Oliver."

"And not only has she stolen the heart of the Gryffindor Captain and the Hufflepuff Captain, but her alluring charms seems to have attracted a very solemn Beater for Slytherin."

"Yeah. Her beauty has worked over the high-standing rivalry between houses. Bravo, Katie."

I cried out angrily. Would they never give over?

One: Diggory did NOT like me. And if he did, well, it was too late, was it not?

Two: Higgs most certainly did NOT like me. That was just asinine.

I sighed exasperatedly. "You think just because we spoke to each other once, that means he likes me? You guys read too many magazines!"

"No." Angie said, looking slightly offended I had put her in the same Chick-Magazine Obsessed Category as Alicia. "There are other signs…"

But what those other signs were, I never found out. There was a loud rapping at our door and Oliver's voice told us that we had four seconds to get out of there. Awe laughed as Alicia muttered that she would like to see him try and get her out of there and walked out to see the four boys standing leisurely outside.

Oliver smirked as I exited the locker room. His eyes dropped to the ground right at my feet and slowly but surely made their way up.

"What?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably. Oliver just shook his head and turned to the rest of the team.

"Alright, we discussed what I had in mind for today. Let's start with a simple 'round about." Round-Abouts helped get everyone in shape, but were made specifically for the Chasers and Beaters. We had to learn how to duck a Bludger somewhere.

Alicia, Angie and I mounted our brooms and took off into the sky; the boys not far behind us. I threw my hands out and closed my eyes, loving the feeling of the cool wind on my face. Fred and George flew past me, flipping their bats half-heartedly around in their hands. Oliver was the only one who looked like he was concentrating. I giggled and flew to his side.

* * *

"Chill out, Oliver…It's just a practice." His chocolate brown eyes stared back into mine and he smiled sheepishly.

"I know. It's just…we've missed a few practices and that game with Ravenclaw is coming up."

I grinned at him. "Last I checked…you weren't objecting to canceling practice…." I purposefully lifted my hands off my broom and stretched my arms over my head. It worked. Oliver's eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably on his broom.

"Oi, Wood! If you're just going to flirt with your girlfriend, why don't you let the rest of us go?" Harry called. I glanced at him and smiled, unable to not feel sorry for the boy. He had it rough, the poor kid. I was sure he could use all the free time he got.

Oliver shook his head clear. "No, no. We're going to start. Round-About, Katie." He mumbled, not meeting my eyes. I laughed and flew off. While the five of us did our Round-About, Oliver had Harry help him keep watch. Every player had to know each position inside out, Oliver said.

CLUNK.

The loud sound of a bat coming in contact with a bludger resounded in my head and I couldn't help but feel a rush. I loved Quidditch. I kept glancing behind me, making sure to keep an eye on those nasty little things.

"Katie!" Angie called. I looked up and caught the Quaffle and spun around quickly. I tossed it to Alicia who caught it with ease. She leaned far against her broom, he nose almost touching the wood on it. I laughed.

The Quaffle was back in my hands and then Angie's and then Alicia's as the three of us wove in and out of flying bludgers, practicing our pitches.

Oliver stood on the ground, his eyes never leaving the sky. He was concentrating hard, even though he was not in play. His mouth moved around silent words, probably guessing our movements. I caught the Quaffle and faked left, turning right and pitching the Quaffle to Alicia's waiting hands.

I smirked down at Oliver before speeding off again. I loved the feel of the wind through my hair and pressed harder against my broom to gain more speed. I watched as the Quaffle was passed. It was in my hands. I passed to Angelina from afar. She caught it.

"Watch it, Katie!" Someone called. Before I could turn around I felt a heavy clunk against the back of my head.

Suddenly, everything went black and I felt myself fall.

* * *

**Okay, there, all. Now what do you think is going to happen?**


	6. King Charles Private

**As you know, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own the characters used in this story. **

**Chapter Six: King Charles Private**

The first thing I noticed was that I had a throbbing headache. I must have taken a bludger to the head. My hand flew to my head to check it for blood. No blood…That was always a good sign.

"Is she okay?" Angelina Johnston asked.

"I don't know…she seems to be coming to. Are you alright, Katie?" It was Alicia's voice. I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. Sure enough, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George stood over me.

"Bloody hell that hurt…" I moaned, clutching my head. I moved to sit up and Fred kneeled down, giving me a hand. I groaned again. My head hurt and my but was cold.

"You hit your head pretty hard." Angelina agreed. Her eyes then turned on Fred, glaring coldly.

"Maybe if someone had been watching what he was doing instead of checking girls out…"

Checking girls out? Who else was on the Quidditch field besides the seven of us? A high squeal interrupted my thoughts. I looked behind me and noticed a group of girls standing behind a large pane of glass.

Wait. Where did large panes of glass come in? That was when I noticed that I was not on the Quidditch field. I was sitting on a large field of ice. Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George had changed. They were wearing large gold and maroon jerseys with ice skates strapped to their feet.

What the hell…

I spun my head back around quickly and felt the pain shoot up my neck.

"Crap…" I muttered rubbing my neck.

Alicia frowned and stood up looking past me. She crossed her arms.

"Hey, Captain. Mind giving your team a hand?" She sneered at someone behind me.

"She's perfectly alright. Everyone takes a nasty blow against the ice once in a while. Hockey is a nasty sport." The Scottish brogue answered back, just as cold. I froze. Turning my head slowly I saw Oliver standing by the glass pane.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "No good, insufferable…" She muttered. She turned her eyes toward me.

"C'mon, Katie, we'll get you to the infirmary." Angelina was at my other side at once, and the two girls lifted me off the ice. I looked down at my body, trying to understand what was going on. I had changed clothes too. I was wearing the same tan pants and gold and maroon jersey as the others. The only thing I wore on my feet were unbelievably thick socks.

Fred and George stayed behind. I glanced to Oliver, wondering briefly why he was not the one who rushed to my side. He was not even looking in my direction, instead, he turned and started chatting with a brunette up in the stands.

Some boyfriend…

Angelina and Alicia carried me out of the strange room and down a long, hollow hall. That was when I found my voice.

"What's going on?" I asked, glancing back and forth at the two.

"You took a puck to the head and fell and hit the ice." Alicia said softly. Angelina growled and tightened her grip on me.

"Don't worry…we all blame that Weasley kid. Damn it…he should learn to pay attention!"

I looked at them.

"What's a puck?"

The two stopped.

"Katie, are you serious?" Alicia asked slowly. I nodded. They exchanged a look over my head. Suddenly, I felt them pick up speed and before I knew it, they had dropped me onto a soft couch.

A familiar round, plump woman walked in. She wore a strange colorful shirt and had a stethoscope around her neck.

What was going on here? Was I still knocked out? Was I dreaming? I must have hit my head harder then I thought.

"What's wrong, dear?" The woman asked. Her eyes left mine and she looked at Angelina and Alicia.

"She took a puck to the head and then landed on the ice." Angelina explained. Alicia nodded, silently. The woman nodded and huffed.

"I don't understand why they allow our students to play that awful game. Too dangerous! I can't count the times I've seen a student in here because…" She muttered as she turned to retrieve something out of a near by refrigerator.

What was with all the muggle appliances? I looked up at Angelina who was looking at Alicia. I was so confused. I must have been dreaming. The infirmary looked nothing like Madam Pomfrey's and the lights, television, refrigerator, sink and telephone were definitely not something I would find at Hogwarts. Where was I?

The woman came back with a pack of ice covered in brown paper towels lodged in her hands. She handed it to me and told me to keep it against the back of my head.

"You've got one nasty bump." She said, feeling beneath my hair. Her eyes shot up to the girls again. "Take her strait to her dorm room. There will be no hockey for quite some time, Miss Bell."

Angelina and Alicia nodded, hoisting me to my feet. As they dragged me out of the office, I gently pushed them away.

"I can walk." I said. I had no idea what was going on around me, and I wanted to figure it out.

I followed them, confused by my surroundings. The hall ways were all lit by electricity and there were lockers that lined the wall. Teenagers passed by, talking excitedly, dressed in blue jeans and t-shirts.

This was insane. Students glanced at me as I stared wildly into the crowed. I recognized a few familiar faces, but they all seemed blurred, somehow messed up. Angelina and Alicia were dragging me up a flight of stairs and before I knew it, they shoved me into a little room with metal doors.

I squealed when the doors shut themselves and I felt us move. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. Angelina and Alicia kept their eyes on me, often glancing back at each other, but neither said a word. The room finally stopped moving and the doors opened, leading to another long, lit up hallway. I followed behind the two silently, trying to take in everything at once. Where was I? What was with all the Muggle contraptions? I recognized a few things, after living in a Muggle hometown.

Wooden doors lined the hall walls along with posters and dry erase boards. The two finally stopped at a door with three name plates.

Angelina Johnston.

Alicia Spinnet.

Katherine Bell.

Alicia fished something out of the small bag she wore slung over her shoulder. I noticed it was a key. She shoved the key in the lock and turned the knob. As soon as the door swung open, Angelina and Alicia pushed me into the room.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?!" Alicia was screaming. I looked around. Angelina had stopped to look at herself in the mirror and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Wood is an asshole. I don't know how he can manage across the ice with that big head of his!"

"Hey! Don't talk about Oliver that way!" I found myself shouting. Why in Merlin's name where they saying such horrible stuff about Oliver. Sure, he was a little obsessed-okay, really obsessed-but he never did anything to hurt the team.

Alicia and Angie exchanged blank expressions.

"You really _did _hit your head hard, didn't you Katie?" Angie said slowly. I looked at them, dumbfounded.

"Wood has always been a jerk. He didn't even offer to help. Some Captain…I think I'm reporting him to Coach…"

"Katie, maybe you should lie down…" Angelina was saying.

I nodded and found the nearest bed and plopped on it. Alicia opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Angelina raised a hand.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"What do you mean, Katie?" Angelina asked softly.

"Where am I? Where are _we_? Why aren't we in Hogwarts?" I asked.

Angelina and Alicia shot confused looks at each other.

"Hogwarts? Katie, this is King Charles…"

King Charles? As in the Muggle King?

"Katie, what year is it?" Alicia asked.

"It's 2004…Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Okay, well she's conscious of the year. Just not anything else…" Alicia was telling Angelina. Angie nodded and placed a hand on my leg.

"Tell us what you remember, Katie."

I nodded, hurriedly. "We finally had Qudditch practice, after all those missed ones. We were doing a Round About and someone called out my name. I felt something hit my head and I fell. I reckoned it was a bludger…Fred and George must not have caught it in time."

Angelina and Alicia were silent. They stared at me like I belonged in Saint Mungo's. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and the feeling of panic flood into my system. Why were they looking at me like that? Where was I?

"Katie…" Alicia began slowly. "We haven't a clue what you're going on about. This is King Charles Private. We were down in the rink, practicing, and Fred Weasley accidentally missed the puck and it went straight for your head. You fell and hit the ice pretty hard."

More panic began to make its way.

" We don't know what Quidditch is, Katie. Do you remember who we are?"

"Of course I do!" I snapped. "We've only been friends since I was twelve! You're Angelina Johnston," I said, pointing at Angie, "And you are Alicia Spinnet." I pointed at Alicia. They exchanged another look over my head.

"Look, someone needs to tell me what is going on here!" I cried, angrily. If this was a joke, it was not funny anymore. I did not like being lost and right now-boy was I ever!

"We told you, Katie!" Angelina said, glancing at me pitifully. "We're at school. There was a mishap during practice. We haven't a clue as to anything about a Hogwarts or Qudditch."

And that was when I passed out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a blank sheet of darkness. My stomach hurt a bit, but my head felt loads better. I sat up slowly, unsure of the uncomfortable stillness surrounding me. There were voices in the distant, sounding muffled as though they were hidden.

I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. It was too dark to see anything, and I reached down beside me to find my wand. My hands only gripped the warm blanket that I had been covered by. That was when the dream hit me. I felt the sinking feeling in my stomach. Wasn't it a dream? I mean, it was impossible to be playing Quidditch one moment-and then wake up in a world that was oblivious to magic, even for witches! I swung my legs off the bed, but didn't stand. My legs felt numb and wobbly beneath me. There was the outline of a lamp on the table beside the bed and I leaned over to turn it on.

It was the same room I had passed out in. There were three beds, all different. Each had a bedside table and a lamp. There were three desks all pushed up against the far wall and a few large bags sitting in various spots. Posters littered the wall along with framed pictures. Everyone was so still in them-Muggle pictures.

My heart began to pound louder and louder. I was all alone. Alicia and Angelina had disappeared somewhere. I looked around me and noticed that I had been on a different be then before. On the table there were two pictures, both framed in funny looking frames. One was of me. The other was of Alicia, Angelina and I all in bathing suits, standing by some pool.

I ignored the sinking feeling rising in my stomach and walked around the room. Was this _my _room? I remembered seeing my name carved into a plate on the door. I remembered waking up and seeing Angelina, Fred, George and Alicia all looking down at me. I remembered seeing Oliver flirt with a brunette in the stands. I remembered sitting on the ice, the woman in the infirmary that looked a lot like Madam Pomfry, the strange clothes everyone was wearing and all the Muggle contraptions. I remembered feeling like I was thousands of miles away from Hogwarts and anything else I knew.

There were still voices outside, and I realized that they must be coming from the other side of the door. My heart beating wildly in my chest, I leaned towards the door and opened it slowly. My head shot around it and I noticed dozens of girls loitering the hall way, some in pajamas and dressing gowns, others still in their day wear.

I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, trying to catch my breath. This charade had gone on long enough. I just wanted to get out of there. I hurried back to what I figured was my bed and plopped down, hoping that-maybe-if I fell asleep again, I would wake up and there would be Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Harry and Oliver, all standing over me in the Infirmary. I would be dressed in my shorts and tank top and Fred would be apologizing for the Bludger and Oliver would be staring down at me with worry in his eyes.

I shut my eyes, squeezing them. After a few seconds of nothing, I huffed and rolled over. Something brown flashed before my eyes. I pushed myself up with one arm and noticed it was a small book sitting on my bedside table. I picked it up, my hands shaking, and flipped to the first page. Inscribed was, _Property of Katherine Bell. _

It was a journal. I looked around, unsure if I should even be holding it.

"This is ridiculous!" I muttered. "I am Katie Bell!" I turned to the next page and began reading the articles. If anything, this ought to give me a clue what was going on around me.

**So, that's that and all is well. Well, not for Katie Bell, obviously. I like the idea of this story because I have yet to see it used in the idea of an Oliver and Katie story. Think of it as The Wizard Of Oz. I do hope you like the idea. I think it's good because-well, it HASN'T been used, and no one likes to have to see the same thing over and over..."Katie likes Oliver. Oliver likes Katie. Quidditch." Yadda Yadda. It's time for some new-ness! And that is what I'm serving you guys up. **

**Be sure to keep a look out for some more interesting things. Imagine the confusions and surprises that lay in store for our heroine. Don't fret, though, my loves, it is still very Katie and Oliver...**


	7. The New Katie Bell

**Chapter 7: The New Katie Bell**

_September 15__th__ 2004_

_Angelina, Alicia and I all made the team again. I have to admit, I will miss those two when they graduate next year, but I'm going to enjoy the time we have together. You know, we have been roommates since I first came to King Charles. I can't imagine sharing this room with someone else-or worse, moving in with someone else. I suppose there is always Leanne, but her friends aren't that fond of me. Just the same, I'm not rooting for them, myself. _

_My classes this term are pretty exciting. I have a wonderful English Professor-Professor Maxwell. He's brilliant and rather dishy. Angelina and Alicia had him last year, and he is everything they described._

_Well, aside from classes, hockey has been taking its toll on my body. I have bruises in places unimaginable, but I guess that's what you get for playing. Mum can't believe I'm still doing this. She about threw a fit when she saw me in my bathing suit last summer. _

_Oh, exciting news. I finally got another book to add to my Diary collection. This one is of the Russian Duchess Anastasia. Well, if you have forgotten, I'm a huge fan of those novels, and it is because of those novels that I even bothered starting a journal of my own. It's gotten to me-and mum promised me that it would be worth it. High School is a critical time, she says, and I will be glad to have written down my thoughts and feelings. _

_I'll leave a copy of my schedule in here, as I did last term. Right now, I think Angie and Alicia want some supper. Until next time, dear friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Katie Bell_

I shut the book and dropped it in my lap, unable to suppress a sigh. I had spent the last hour reading everything this Katie Bell had written. A lot still sounded the same. My parents were still living at Long Island and I was still an only child. My best friends were still the same-Angelina and Alicia, and they were still older than me. Leanne still existed as did her snobby friends. I was still an athlete and a fairly good student.

But a lot did not make sense. I had heard of hockey, once or twice on the news back home, but I wasn't too familiar with it-not enough to be the Katie Bell in this world. The school was called King Charles Private and I was very comfortable and proud to be there.

I leaned back against the head board of the bed, trying to recuperate my thoughts. It was funny. The diary seemed very similar to something I would certainly have written. It was still my messy handwriting and my occasional uses of a dirty swear word. I raved on and on about certain sports, and there was not much talk about boys. I did not have a boyfriend, nor did it mention any types of crushes I had. That was so like me. I did not even have the balls to admit to a diary who I liked.

The door swung open and Angelina and Alicia walked in, talking in hushed voices. They stopped when they saw me sitting up.

"Oh. You're awake, then?" Angelina stated, more than questioned. I nodded and placed the diary quickly back onto the table. I felt rather ashamed, reading it. They didn't seem upset. Instead, Alicia smiled wide and walked over to her drawers. She pulled out a blouse and pulled her plain purple shirt over her head.

"Let's go to dinner. You must be starving, Katie."

I felt my stomach lurch a bit. I had not eaten since breakfast. Glancing at the table, I saw that the little electronic clock read 8:30.

"I am." I said, jumping up. I was starting to feel a bit curious, wondering what the rest of this place must look like. I started to the door but stopped when I noticed the looks Angelina and Alicia were giving me.

"You're not…You're not really going to wear _that_, are you?" Alicia asked. I looked down at myself. I was still wearing the gold and maroon jersey and the tight tan pants. I blushed a little and shook my head.

"Of course not! I just-forgot to change. Give me a moment to freshen up, will you?" The girls nodded. I stalked over to the wardrobe beside my bed and opened it hesitatingly. Was this mine? I looked in and pulled the first thing I could out. A pair of blue jeans-that was safe. I reached in and grabbed a grey blouse and a pair of socks.

There was a line of shoes beneath my bed and I grabbed the most comfortable looking tennis shoes there. I slipped off my clothes and changed quickly.

"Well, are we going?" I asked. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to flatten it. Angelina and Alicia nodded both looking ready to go.

"I guess it's too late for you to shower…" Alicia said, wrinkling her nose. Angelina rolled her eyes and pushed Alicia forward.

"Stop worrying about looks, Al. She smells fine!" And we headed out the door.

The school was just as big as Hogwarts, and it was comforting to know we could safely rush down the stairs without them changing direction on us. There were some portraits that lined the walls, but all were silent and still. It sent shivers up my spine to be around them. A group of girls in short pleated skirts and tank tops walked opposite of us and wrinkled their nose in our direction.

Angelina and Alicia didn't seem to notice, so I didn't question it. Perhaps, in this strange, odd, interpretation of our world, we were more unpopular than I thought. Was this how people viewed us at Hogwarts? Were there really groups of girls that sneered at us-girls that weren't Slytherins? I had never taken the time to notice.

I followed the girls down the long corridors until we reached the largest staircase. I felt a bubble erupt in my stomach. Very much like Hogwarts, this place had a Grand Staircase, and I felt like a first year all over again, staring down it in majesty.

"Mmm, I can smell it from here!" Angelina said, taking a deep sniff. They quickened their pace, and I had to double time my step just to keep up.

The smell roaming from the large cafeteria was mouth watering. I kept in step with the girls until they entered the large room. Instead of four distinct, long tables, there were several dozens, some full, some completely empty.

I followed Alicia and Angelina into one of the shorter lines. A group of girls in front of us were talking loudly, and I recognized a few of them as the girls that were at the rink earlier. The thin brunette who had been flirting with Oliver Wood caught my eye and smirked a little, before turning back around to talk to her friends.

"Bitch." Alicia muttered beside me. Angelina kept her arms crossed and tapped her foot impatiently as the line moved slowly.

My eyes took in the mess hall which was full of people chatting excitedly. It was just like Hogwarts, only more modern. I noticed Oliver and Fred and George Weasley sitting at a table, laughing loudly.

"They really know how to make 'em obnoxious here." Alicia said, nudging toward Oliver and his friends.

"I dunno…George always seemed pretty cool."

"Yeah, George is neat, I'll give you that."

"Not Fred so much."

"Nope. Sometimes I wonder how those two can be related, much less be twins."

"Yeah, but no one is as obnoxious and big headed as Oliver Wood."Alicia grumbled. Angelina nodded and they looked at me.

"Oh, yeah…what a total pain."

Alicia rolled her eyes. We grabbed our food and headed out of the line to the area where there were several tables set up. Angelina found one in the corner, completely clear of the crowd. As I sat down I noticed, a few tables away, Oliver Wood sat with the twins. He was talking animatedly with a beautiful brunette.

I felt a sting of pain in my side as if I had just ran twenty miles straight. I had gone years seeing Oliver with other girls but he was finally mine. It was other girls who stared at me jealously because Oliver Wood had his arm around _me_, and it was _me _he couldn't stop staring at.

It was _me _who he dragged into the locker rooms and shoved against the lockers. It was me, who he couldn't get enough of.

But now it was totally different. Oliver Wood in this world didn't give me a second thought. This Oliver Wood grinned soberly as a scantily clad and obviously well endowed brunette stroked his tan arm. I could almost see red. I want to march over there and punch her-or even him-in the face. I knew I couldn't though. I couldn't even understand what was going on, much less gather the courage to stand out. This Katie Bell didn't stand out.

I sighed and rested my head on my folded arms. Eventually, I would wake up from this insane dream and everything would be back to normal.


	8. An Unlikely Ally

**Well, here you go guys. The long awaited chapter eight. :D I'm a slacker, I know. This will be updated more often, though, I hope. :/ Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: An Unlikely Ally**

"Katie! We're going to be late for class!"

I rolled over, enjoying the soft sheets far too much to want to wake up. The sound of Angelina's voice made me open my eyes immediately.

White walls. Posters of Orlando Bloom and Jesse Spencer hanging on those walls. Angelina in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

I groaned and dropped my head back onto my pillows. "I thought this was just a dream."

Angelina sighed audibly. "Katie, we don't have time for this amnesia shit. Friedrick will kill us if we're late again." She was throwing a once-folded towel at my face. Following it was a gray knit jumper and a pair of blue jeans.

I sat up, gathering the clothing in my hands. "Ange...I'm not feeling well. You think after hitting that ice that...well...the Professor will allow be to take a sick day?"

The look on Ange's face was sympathetic and I knew instantly that somewhere in there was the Angelina Johnson that I knew. She twisted her dark hair in her hand and gave me a sad small smile. "I'll see what I can do. However, Kates...its not wise to miss class right now. We have finals coming up..." Without another word she left, closing the door quietly behind her. I frowned. Alicia seemed to have left already as well.

I was all alone.

This would give me time to think. I ran a hand through my clumped hair and shut my eyes and groaned. The swelling in my head had gone down but my head pounded and I wanted nothing more than to take a beater's bat to my skull.

After moping in bed for a good hour, I glanced up at the clock and decided I ought to get up and do a little bit of exploring. If I was stuck in this alternate universe, I might as well know _something._ I wrinkled my nose when I glanced in the mirror. I was in dire need of a shower and perhaps some lotion.

I grabbed the clothes Angelina had thrown on my bed and walked into our bathroom. I turned the knob on the shower to hot and waited till the water warmed. When I stepped in, I gasped through the steam, feeling the almost-scalding water cascade down my back. It soothed my aching muscles and as I massaged my scalp with a coconut smelling shampoo, I felt the thumping in my head die.

After my shower I dried off, disgruntled about having to do it the muggle way. It took far too much time and far too much effort for my liking. I dried my hair with a blow-dryer, silently thanking God that I had grown up as a muggle child, therefore knowing my way around electronics. I found a fruity smelling lotion and deodorant and cleaned up, pulling on my clothes.

With one last fleeting look in the mirror I sighed. Time to get on the road. I picked up a key chain Alicia had indicated was mine and locked our room, making my way down the corridor. King Charles was confusing, but not nearly as confusing as Hogwarts had been. I played with the end of my braid nervously as I watched students go to and from their classes. In half an hour I had found the library-which I would probably never use anyway-a small convenience store-_where I could pick up anything I would need_ and all the classes I was supposedly attending.

I was walking outside when I noticed a large circular building in the far corner of the sports arena. I walked straight through the football field, ignoring a group of boys who called out to me. As I reached the building I recognized it as the ice rink we had been in the day before. I sighed deeply and pushed the doors open. Air conditioning hit my face full force and I shuddered. The arena was large, sporting several staircases that led into the seating area. There was a closed-down snack bar and several lit up soda machines in all directions. As I was passing one entry way I heard the familiar sound of a stick hitting something hard. I walked up the staircase and entered the ice rink. The stadium was barren and the sounds of blades against ice and sticks against pucks resounded in the echoing room.

It was a boy on the ice. That much I could tell because he wasn't wearing a helmet and his hair was short and blond. I walked in further and descended the stairs that led to the player's box. I positioned my hands against the railing and watched the boy as he flew across the ice. That was the only way I could describe what he was doing. His movements were swift, graceful, _flawless. _It made me think instantly of flying through the clear blue sky on a barley windy day. He moved the puck around with effortless ease, his stick flirting with it, _left right left right. _

I jumped back when he slid in front of me, his skates throwing up ice.

"Got a problem?" He asked cooly, glaring at me. I almost screeched. Blond spiky hair. Icy blue eyes. I'd recognize Terrence anywhere.

"Wha-what? No, I don't have a problem." I said, stepping back. He looked at me suspiciously before skating backward. He was pushing the puck around again, but he looked over his shoulder in my direction.

"What? Did Wood have you come spy on me?" He chuckled and continued skating. I opened my mouth and closed it, gaping like a goldfish. I shook my head and tried to gather my thoughts and feelings, straightening up my back.

"Don't be ridiculous, _Higgs._ Why would I do anything for that oaf?"

Terrence looked at me as he skated past. "What? Not a fan girl for your beloved Captain?"

I felt my heart tug and willed back what tears I knew were well on their way. "Of course not. What's it to you anyway?" I shoved my hands in the pockets of the black jacket I had donned. Terrence skated over to me, slamming his hands down inches from where I had re-laid mine.

"To _me? _Well, when I see Katherine Bell in this rink while she's supposed to be in class, I'm allowed to ask a few questions."

"Kaitlyn." I corrected. He blinked. "My name is Kaitlyn, not Katherine."

"Oh." He said and then shrugged. "Anyway, what _are _you doing here, _Kaitlyn_?"

I shifted nervously. "I took a pretty nasty fall yesterday. I just wanted to take a look at this place again." Ha. I was brilliant at bullshit. I could make even Percy Weasley believe the most ridiculous of things. Seems like my secret powers had transitioned into this crazy world.

"Right. I heard you ate some major ice." He smiled and I was taken aback by the style of it. It wasn't a smirk, wasn't a cruel grin. It was almost _genuine_. Almost cute. I shuddered at the though of thinking a Slytherin cute.

"Yeah, well, now I'm all jumbled up in the head."

"So the rumors _are_ true, huh? Legendary Katie Bell has amnesia...bet Wood _loves_ that." I frowned and played nervously with my hands. I didn't want to think about Oliver. It was hard winning him over and then having to let go of him because of this alternate universe. I still couldn't believe the way his brown eyes bore coldly into mine, barren of any traces of the emotion that they had just yesterday been full of.

"Listen, you're better off anyway. Wood's a dick, always has been one. He thinks because he father gives so much money to this school that he rules it or something. What he's forgetting is that the majority of the kids here come from money and survive off mummy and daddy's credit cards to get them through the day."

I raised a brow at his speech. "Even you?" _I _certainly didn't come from money. At least I didn't think I did. Really, who knew?

Terrence grinned. "I'm a Scab."

I wrinkled my nose unattractively. "You're a _what_?"

"A Scab...you know, a Scholarship kid? That's what they're called here. While most of the kids can afford the tuition and room and board here at King Charles thanks to their bursting bank accounts, _some_ of us got acceptance thanks to a few charitable Richie Riches who support the school by donating for scholarships. That's my rags to riches story." He said proudly.

I stared at him, feeling slightly lightheaded. How much weirder could his world get? Oliver hated me. Fred and George wouldn't even look at me. Harry-well, Harry didn't _exist_. And here I was, talking with Terrence Higgs about his life. I gripped the railing till my knuckles turned white.

"You okay, Bell? You're not gonna pass out on me, are ya?"

"No." I said weakly.

"Good, cause you're probably a lot heavier than you look." He grinned playfully. He got this lost look in his eyes and his smile was gone. Terrence slid back.

"You should get going. This is _my _ice right now." He said coldly before turning and skating off. I stared after him in confusion. I had this awkward itch, as if someone was staring at me and looked over my shoulder in time to see Oliver Wood's fleeing figure walking out the door. I sighed and looked back over at Terrence who, while he had gone back to skating, had slowed his movements incredibly. I frowned.

"Higgs." I called out.

He stopped and looked across the ice at me.

"I don't remember how to play."

***

"You've got to be joshing me." Terrence ran his fingers though his blond hair as we sat at a small two seater table in a café on the campus. It was a quiet, quaint place that I instantly loved, with books lining the walls and smelling thick of coffee, cappuccinos and freshly backed muffins.

I sat back in my chair and blushed. "No lie. I'm _awful_, I know!"

He sat there, lost in deep thought before he shook his head. "Damn. And you have the match against us soon, too."

I looked startled. "What? There's a match coming up?"

Terrence looked at me seriously. "Yeah. Look, although we're one school, we're divided up into four classes. They're all named after animals, its rather ridiculous really, but it helps decide who we have classes with and who gets what and what not. There are the Ravens, the Jaguars, the Lions and the Bears. Yeah, the Ravens are pretty left out. They're not much of a sports heavy class anyway-they're mostly brains and not bronze. Anyway, I'm a student of the Bears. You, and your roommates Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet belong to the Lions. Get it?"

_Lions_. Wow. Maybe some things didn't change. I crossed and uncrossed my arms. "So, there's a match between the Bears and the Lions?"

"Yup. The week after next."

I groaned. Terrence smiled weakly at me. "Guess I should be happy. This makes you very vulnerable."

"Yeah, I'll bet you're itching to run back to tell precious Flint all about it." I muttered sarcastically. He laughed.

"Yeah, Marcus _would _find this bit of information very valuable...but I'm not exactly one to go around telling people's secrets. If you haven't noticed-which I'm sure you haven't seeing that you can barely recall how to hold a hockey stick right-I'm not exactly all that sociable."

"I'll bet..."I mused, recalling how quiet and aloof Higgs was at Hogwarts. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. He was wearing a forest green sweater that made his blue eyes stand out like shining diamonds and his jeans were fitting. Again my mind traveled back to how cute he was.

"However, I don't think Wood will let you play."

"Huh?"

"Well, come on, think about it from his perspective. You're injured. You're a liability. Why would he want someone who is rumored to have amnesia on the ice? Most likely he'll call up a reserve."

This much I understood. It was almost like we were talking Quidditch. There had been one game where some Ravenclaw boy had accidentally missed the bludger and whacked the front of my broom so hard that it snapped and I fell to the ground with a resounding crash. I thought I had broken every bone in my body but Madam Pomfrey had gotten me all anew. Unfortunately, I had been ordered bed rest and couldn't play Quidditch for two weeks. They'd put in a temporary replacement for me, some pale faced boy who shook in his Quidditch boots whenever a beater came near him.

"We can only hope." I said, crossing my fingers. I didn't want to play this game. It sounded dangerous. Of course, Quidditch was just as dangerous, if not more, but I didn't deign the thought of getting involved in any brutal sports after what had happened.

"You don't want to play?"

"I told you I haven't any idea what I'm doing." I growled, crossing my arms again. Terrence laughed and looked down at his hands before looking up at me. I noticed just how crystal blue his eyes were.

"I could teach you."

I smiled at him. "Would you?"

Terrence looked around and then leaned back in his seat. "Well, yeah. Why not? Sure, we're supposed to be mortal enemies and what not, coming from different teams and all, but you seem like a cool girl, a lot cooler than I figured."

It was my turn to laugh. "Was I snobby or something? Half the school doesn't seem to care for me too much."

"No. Not snobby. If anything, half this school is full of snobby kids. You, Katie Bell," He said pointing lazily at me. "You've always been different. But I figured you had a thing for Wood, so I never chanced speaking with you. Besides, Wood's always up you girls' arses, barking orders...Its a wonder you're ever on the ice without him bossing you around."

I raised a brow. Since I'd woken on the ice, I'd heard nothing by horrible stories and opinions about my two-day long boyfriend. The idea of Oliver being that God-awful made me wince and I shook off the feeling of loneliness that threatened to rise.

"I guess I never noticed."

Terrence shrugged.

***

Terrence and I said out goodbyes outside of the café and went our separate ways. He'd shown me a little more around campus and now I was tired and full, ready to curl up with my diary and fall asleep.

I was heading to the hallway that lead to the girl's dormatories when a figure clad in black stopped before me. I looked up and my eyes met the familiar brown of Oliver Wood.

"Bell."

"Wood."

"You doing alright?" His voice lacked any sincerity and I winced once again. I gathered my baring and side stepped around him. Once again he blocked my way.

"Are you just going to ignore me? It's terribly rude you know."

"Yeah? Well so is purposely being in someone's way." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. Someone had lit a fire and with my coat, it felt incredibly warm in the room. Or was it, perchance, that Oliver was standing inches from me? I could smell the musky, manly smell that was all Oliver and it was clouding my mind. I took a safe step back.

Oliver grabbed my shoulder. "Listen, are you gonna be good to play? Becca told me that Amanda said that you've lost some memory." _Becca told Amanda who heard from Stacy who was told by Agnes that..._I snorted at his ridiculousness.

"I'm _wonderful." _I had to get out of them. Oliver's smell was coaxing me into feelings of want and need, feelings I _certainly _didn't _want_ or _need. _He didn't block my way this time.

"Well then, practice tomorrow. Be there, Bell."


	9. Pretty Boys and Bad Boys

**Chapter Nine is here...finally. Enjoy. :) I don't own anything, by the way.**

Chapter Nine: Pretty Boys and Bad Boys

I had crawled into bed shortly after my encounter with Oliver in the common room, but when the screeching noise of my alarm clock went off at exactly six o'clock, I was anything but prepared. I groped around in the dark to find the off button, my face still buried deep in my pillow.

"Is it time for practice already?" Alicia yawned from her bed.

"Say it isn't so!" Angelina groaned. They had been out when I had fallen asleep last night I sat up and immediately regretted it. The warm blankets and pillows beckoned me. _If only..._

"Someone remind me _why _I joined this team?" Alicia was complaining as we all piled in the washroom. I spit out a mouthful of toothpaste. I supposed I ought to be used to early morning practices. The day after our Hogsmeade trip had been one of many. Oliver believed that any practice beginning after eight o'clock in the morning would be a waste-unless, of course, it was a day of classes. In which case, any time after four was ridiculous.

"Just think, Al...only a few more weeks of this." Angelina encouraged, straightening her hair and sitting crossed-legged on the toilet seat. Still in our jammies, we yappered about wasting our perfectly good sleep-in-Saturday and bitching about Oliver's obvious insanity. By six thirty we were downstairs with a few bran muffins and waters from our mini-fridge, sporting our maroon and gold practice jerseys.

It took us less time than I thought to get to the rink, but Oliver, Fred and George were already there, standing expectantly on the ice.

"You're late." Oliver barked as Alicia and I trailed in after Angelina.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Its just six; don't get your knickers all twisted up. We're practically early."

"Early is on time, on time is late."

Now, _that _sounded like the Oliver Wood we all knew and loved. He skated towards us as we began lacing up our skates. He eyed me carefully before asking if I would be alright to practice. _No, _I thought with horror. Not at all! Terrence had offered to teach me a few things, but between classes and figuring out what the hell was going on, there hadn't been much time to teach. Luckily, I had nabbed a few books in the library about the game. Apparently, King Charles took its hockey _very_ seriously.

Still, I had never been much of a bookworm. I was an athlete, and therefore got the hang of a thing here and there, but there was a huge difference between reading and preforming. Too bad my first attempt would be on rock hard ice. I wondered if it felt any better than a bludger...

I was still sitting down when the door opened and a few loud, rambunctious boys walked in. A dark brown haired boy smiled and sat next to me.

"Feeling better, Katie? Heard you hit your head at that little mandatory practice Wood had you go to."

I glanced over at him and blinked. He had to be the most gorgeous boy on the planet. He had shaggy dark brown hair and an easy going smile. His light brown eyes were gentle-so much like Oliver's had been once upon a time. I wondered what was up with this school and their mad amounts of good looking lads.

He looked at me expectantly and I blinked and smiled weakly. "Oh, yeah. I can't think very straight right now."

"The understatement of the century. Katie didn't bloody well know who she was!" Alicia said, standing up.

"Is that so?" brown-boy asked me, looking worried. I felt rude calling him such, but, like Al so nicely put it, I barely knew myself, much less a strange teenage boy.

"Unfortunately." I muttered, trying to be polite. He smiled and gave me a one armed hug before jumping to his feet and saying, "Well, you'll do fine, like you always do. We better get out there before Wood has a coronary." As soon as he was out of ear shot, I leaned over to where Angelina was stretching her legs.

"Let me guess," she interjected before I even opened my mouth. "You wanna know who that is? Addison. Brad Addison."

Brad Addison. Fitting. In my experience, guys named Brad were always dreamy. Most importantly, Brad Pitt.

"Huh." I replied leaning back and finishing my laces. Oliver was already barking orders when I moved to my feet. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I could do this. I was Katie Bell, after all, Hogwarts' Most Athletic Female. I had earned the respect and attention of many a Quidditch enthusiast. As a little girl, I played soccer and softball and all kinda of muggle sports. And it wasn't like I had never been on ice before. Cold winters and frozen lakes were my favorite. I just needed to pretend like I knew what I was doing.

Yeah. No sweat.

Practice would have gone lovely if it wasn't for one minor detail. Muggle Oliver was an even bigger prick than wizard Oliver. I wondered if his throat had gone sore half-way during practice. Never before has the Scottish brogue sound so unappetizing. Everything I did was wrong. Even the things I was sure I had nailed. For a Captain, he wasn't much of a leader. Not forgiving one bit, considering I'd slammed my head onto hard ice just a few days ago and had no recollection of where or who I was.

I wasn't the only one who got a face full of angry Scotsman. In fact, all the team seemed to have rubbed Oliver the wrong way-even the twins. Seeing this side of Oliver made me pine for the days of my compassionate Quidditch Nazi. Despite his obsessiveness, Oliver would _never _speak to his teammates disrespectfully. That was simply how a leader did not work.

Needless to say, by the time I had stripped my stakes off and traded them for my pearly white trainers, I was exhausted and pissed. Who would have thought that after five years of painful practices and endless workouts, I would be beaten by a forty minute scrimmage.

Maybe that was because I never had a drill-Sargent in my ear till now. It wasn't something I wanted to repeat.

"Bell!" Oliver called as I turned to leave. I winced, hearing my name fall so unfairly off his lips, and turned slowly back around. He motioned me forward with his finger, and I walked down the steps through the sea of hockey players eager to escape the crazy captain's wrath.

"Oliver." I said, placing my duffle bag on the floor. Oliver looked apprehensive, as if there was something he felt he truly needed to say, but wasn't sure of the words. He bit his lip and for a second, I almost swore he was _my _Oliver.

"I'm benching you at next weeks game." Big surprise there. I would have argued but thought better of it. And here I was looking forward to getting my ass whooped by big scary hockey players.

"Fair enough." I began to say, before Oliver interrupted me.

"I'm scheduling a few more practices for you, though. I know you got hurt, but I won't let that be an excuse for poor behavior. You've been on this team for five years now, Bell. One hit to the head shouldn't throw all your skills to the wind."

More practices? My body screamed in protest.

"After dinner tonight, meet me here. We'll go over a few of the moves, let you get back into the swing of things."

"Alright." I replied. I grabbed my bag and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Bell." I stopped and turned to face Oliver. His face had gone from smooth to hard again.

"You have no business cohorsing with the likes of Higgs. He's a punk."

Ah, there was my cute-gone-cruel Captain. I nodded in response and then rushed up the stairs as fast as my cramped legs would allow. They burned in protest.

Basically, I felt like my whole body was crashing down, so it wasn't until I was laying in the warmth of my bubble bath that I realized that I was going to be alone with Oliver tonight. Extra practices. One on one practices.

I didn't know if I ought to be excited or terrified. In any other case, it wouldn't matter. Oliver and I, even before dating, were perfectly comfortable in each others presence. He was my Captain-I had to trust him. And while he wasn't always mindful of my femininity, he was always well mannered. He would have never yelled in my face about my poor flying skills after falling eighty feet in the air.

Would Oliver be hard on me? Would he yell at me more, curse at me, insult my 'pathetic' attempts? A person could only take so much discouragement. I sunk lower into the bubbles and closed my eyes, wishing for my old life back.

An hour of hot bubbles and a thick coax of coconut shampoo later, I felt fresh and clean as I headed to the library. I had a good sum of time before dinner and decided to feast myself on a few muggle novels.

As I paced the rows of fiction, I noticed Terrence sitting at one of the round couches in the middle of the sitting area. I smiled and began toward him.

"Hey." I said, plopping down on the cushion beside him. Startled, Terrence looked up, but smiled warmly when he recognized me.

"Kaitlyn."

"Terrence."

"What brings you here?" He asked.

I raised a brow. "Books."

He laughed and looked down at his hands. "Right. Books. Library. How'd practice go?"

"Terrible." I moaned. "I think Oliver is trying to make me quit. He was in my face all morning going on and on about how terrible my shots were, how slow I was skating. I don't see how he hasn't lost his voice by now."

Terrence grinned. "Sounds like you had fun. Don't sweat it, though. Its gonna take some getting used to. Its a brutal game, but you've made it this far. No point in turning back now."

"Oliver wants me to practice again, tonight. He almost seemed sincere before he-" I trailed off, remembering Oliver's demand that I keep away from Terrence.

"Before he...?"

Never being a good liar I caved. "He said you were a punk, and that I ought to stay clear of you."

Terrence laughed again. "Figures. You can ditch me if you want."

"No." I insisted. "Like I would listen to someone who just gave me the unwanted work out of a lifetime. Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, it will probably piss him off-and maybe he'll start ignoring me?"

Terrence shook his head. "We can only hope, Bell."

Terrence and I sat in the library talking the rest of the afternoon. I was beginning to adore our conversations. He wasn't at all the prickish boy I had expected him to be. Sure, he was never as disgusting as him team mates, but he was still a Slytherin nonetheless. But Terrence wasn't slimy at all.

"I'd ask you to join me for dinner, but I'm afraid it'd make a scene." I said in between laughs as we made our way down to the cafeteria. Terrence shrugged his shoulders.

"I should probably chill with the boys anyway. I can't have my reputation ruined by people seeing me with goody-two-shoes-Bell, now can I?"

Goody-two-shoes? Me? Hardly.

"Oliver might have your head if you did, anyway."

Terrence's face turned serious for a minute. "Don't think I'm afraid of that loser, alright?"

I blinked at the sudden change in attitude. Did someone lower the temperature?

"Oh, of course not. That's not what I was insinuating..."

"Good, 'cause I didn't want to have to prove a point or something."

Terrence looked stonily at me, as if daring Oliver to challenge him. I raised my hands in defense.

"Not at all. I'll see you tomorrow, Terrence."

"Yeah. See you."

**There you go, my lovelies. I liked this chapter. Its a little short, but they should get longer. Also, yes, I notice that Katie seems to be pursued by quite a few guys-its just to show her charm. Every school has that one athlete girl that all the athletes are crushing on! In Hogwarts, it just so happens to be Kaitlyn Bell. :) And I honestly love Terrence, if you haven't figured out yet. He's gorgeous. Also, I am proud to say I am insanely driven by Degrassi: The Boiling Point. Yes, Degrassi is my fuel for writing the dramatic. I love the craziness and good-looking-ness. Anywho, hope you enjoyed! Chapter ten will be here soon!**


End file.
